The Loud House's First Movie: Follow That Loud
by saundersa941
Summary: Lori loves spending her days in The Loud House with all of her siblings. However, social worker Miss Fanny feels that Lori should live in an environment with only teen like herself. When she sends her to live with a family of lewds in Illinois, Lori cannot help but think of her siblings back home. Deciding The Loud House is the place for her, Lori starts her journey back home.


"Drums play in the background then appears a trash can with animals surrounding it."

Narrator: Ladies Gentlemen, would you please rise for the Loud anthem?

"The trash can opens, and reveals Lana Loud with Hops, her pet frog."

Lana: No, no, no. With a Loud anthem, you stay sitting down. Down front man. Now, brace yourself. I'm gonna sing. Louds of the world unite. Stand up for you loudly rights. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain. Just stand up and complain. Ha ha. Let this be the loud's cause. Point out everybody's flaws. Something is wrong with everything. Except the way I sing. Heh heh heh.

Animal Chorus: Ooh, ooh, ooh.

Lana: You know what's right with this world? Nothing. You know what really makes me hot under the collar? You name it. And the next time some goody-two-shoes smiles and tells you to have a nice day, you just remember…

All: Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain. Just stand up and complain. Just stand up and complain.

"Then, the animals go down to the ground."

Lana: Well, anyways, you've seen the best part of this movie. So sit back, relax have a muddy time. Ha ha ha ha. C'mon Hops.

Hops: Ribbit.

"Then the trash can lid closes."

"Then, we see Lori Loud walking notices a pump with a Paramount Pictures balloon attached to it she decides to pump out the balloon that's attached to the pump."

Lori: "The Loud House" is brought to you today by the letters P N.

"We see a Paramount Pictures a Nickelodeon Movies balloon. Then, we go to a meeting for a company called "The Teen Friends".

Leader: Your Attention please. Attention. Attention please.

Staff Member: Featherbeds are down. I can't believe it.

Leader: Attention please. ATTENTION!!!!

(Everyone paid attention now.)

Leader: This meeting of the Teen Friends will now come to order. I mean, not you remind me of our purpose.

Staff Member: Oh, remind me.

Leader: To place stray teens with nice teenage families. Now here, today we have a sad, sad case that needs our urgent attention. She's only 17 years old she lives all alone with no other teens around.

(Then, the leader passes the book with Lori's picture in it to the members.)

Staff Member: She looks so sad.

Other Staff Member: That's funny, she looks happy to me.

Leader: "gasps" Of course, she's not happy. How could you say that?

(Everyone, at this point, was arguing. But one specific member called Miss Fanny said.)

Miss Fanny: MOTHER CHAIRBIR!

Leader: Miss Fanny?

Miss Fanny: "ahem" We all know she can't be happy. She needs to be with her own kind. With a teenage family.

Leader: True. Very true.

Miss Fanny: And I know just the family. Where does she live?

Leader: Royal Woods.

Miss Fanny: Can you tell me how to get to Royal Woods?

"Everyone was confused. Meanwhile, we are now at Royal Woods. And we see the Loud family outside doing their thing with a card saying "The Loud House presents: And the words "The" "House disappears with replacing it with the words "Follow" "That". So it now says the movie title, "Follow That Loud." We now see Lori on her phone being happy while saying,

Lori: Hi Billy. Hi Dad.

Lynn Sr.: Hey sweetie.

Lori: Hi Mom.

Rita: Morning sweetheart.

(Lori is now skipping in joy with Lana saying in the background.)

Lana: Here, bring me all of the trash you can carry. You got that?

(Then, we see a blue jay landing on Lori's pointer finger. And Lori happily says,)

Lori: Oh, a bird. Hi little fella.

Bluejay: "tweet" "tweet" "tweet".

Lori: Oh, where did you fly in from?

Bluejay: "tweet" "tweet" "tweet" "tweet" "tweet".

Lori: Are you gonna settle here?

(The Bluejay tweets while saying no.)

Lori: Oh, you're only passing through. Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want.

(The Bluejay tweets.)

(Meanwhile, we see Clyde walking on the sidewalk with some cans in his hands.)

Clyde: Oh, Lana's gonna just love these cans.

"Charles then barks at Clyde he dropped the cans they rolled next to Lori's shoes."

Clyde: Lllllllori? "Clyde nosebleeded and fainted" Sorry Lori.

Lori: Oh no. Wait, don't fly away. Please, don't go. I hardly ever got into nature. Hey wait wait wait. Aahhhh! "She crashed into Lana's trash collection."

Lana: Woah! Cool move, big sis.

Lori: Ugh.

Miss Fanny: Are you alright, Lori? You are Lori Loud?

Lori: "looks at her chest and on the ground and then says to Miss Fanny. Yeah, I guess I am.

Miss Fanny: "in her mind" (This is worst than I thought.) Lori, I'm Miss Fanny of the Teen Friends.

Lori: Oh, any teen friend is literally a friend of mine.

Miss Fanny: I want to talk to you.

Lori: You do? Well, let's step into me Leni's room.

(They're now in Lori Leni's room, while Lori's phone charges.)

Miss Fanny: Oh dear, "tsks" You know Lori, you shouldn't be living here all alone.

Lori: Well, I'm not literally all alone. Why, there's Mom Dad.

Miss Fanny: But, they're not teens like we are.

Lori: I know, but they're nice parents.

Miss Fanny: But you should have a home and a family.

Lori: Well, I am home. I like it here in the Loud House.

Miss Fanny: Wouldn't you like to be with your own kind? Wouldn't you like to live in a big beautiful teen house with a nice teen family, like you? With a brother teen and a sister teen and a father teen and a mother teen? And just play on your electronics all day long? Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?

"Lori now imagines her in a house with a family that looks like her. And all they did was just text, eat, text, eat, text, eat, text and all of those things that teens do until the end of the day. And then the thought cloud is over. And Lori says,

Lori: Gee, I would literally love that.

Miss Fanny: Good, because in a lovely city called Oceanview, Illinois, there's a fine teenage family waiting just for you.

(But what they didn't know was that Rita, Lily, Lola Clyde were listening to Lori Miss Fanny's conversation.)

Lori: Really? Oh, when can I leave? I can't wait. But, what do I tell my siblings?

(Meanwhile, Lori visited Bobby's house to see Bobby one last time for now.)

Bobby: Oh babe. This is goodbye. You're leaving Royal Woods.

Lori: Well, I'm not literally leaving. I'm just going away.

Bobby: Oh.

Lori: Besides, as soon as I get to Oceanview, you can come and visit.

Bobby: Wait, I can?

Lori: First thing, Boo-Boo Bear, I wouldn't go if you couldn't come and visit.

Bobby: Oh babe.

Lori: Hey Boo-Boo Bear. Would you do me a favor?

Bobby: Oh babe, I would do anything for you. You're my girlfriend.

Lori: Well, would you watch my room, take care of Leni my siblings all of my things while I'm away? So, nothing happens to them all?

Bobby: Oh, sure thing Babe. I'll bring Ronnie Anne with me.

Lori: Oh, Boo-Boo Bear, I guess this is goodbye.

Bobby: Oh babe, I hate to see you go.

Lori/Bobby: Oh.

(They then started kissing for a little bit while they're hugging sobbing for a tiny bit.)

(Then, Lori hummed while she was packing her things. Then, she saw her family out of Lori Leni's room.)

Lori: Oh, hi Mom, Hi Dad, Hi guys. Oh I guess you're all here to say goodbye.

Leni: Lori is like leaving us? (starting to cry.)

Lucy: But where is Lori going?

Lynn Sr.: Honey, are you sure you want to go?

Rita: You don't have to you know.

Lori: Yeah, but you know, I will be getting my very own teenage family.

Rita: But Lori, we're your family.

(The Louds, sans Lori, agrees.)

Lori: I'd like to give it a try.

Miss Fanny: Of course, she would.

(The Louds froze for a little, and Rocky, who was rubbing Lucy's feet, said.)

Rocky: Well, Lori. If that's really what you want.

Miss Fanny: C'mon Lori. You don't want to miss your plane.

Rita: Just a minute. Give us a big hug Lori.

Lori: Awww.

(Rita Lori hugged tightly, and then Rita said.)

Rita: Don't forget to write.

Lori: I won't, Mom.

Lucy: Don't forget to think about Edwin.

Lori: Ok, Lucy.

Lynn Sr.: And don't forget to dress warmly, ok Lori?

Lori: I got that sweater that Bobby gave me.

Leni: Don't forget to breathe. In And Out.

Lori: I always do, Leni.

Lily: Poo Poo.

Lori: Hmm?

"Lily grabs a book."

Lori: I'll read everyday.

Lynn: Hey sis. Don't forget to get pumped for the guys.

Lori: I won't, Lynn.

"Then Lana appears."

Lori: Well, goodbye Lana.

"Lana whines like a puppy does".

Miss Fanny: Lori, it's time.

Lori: But, can't we just uh?

Miss Fanny: Just keep walking and don't look back.

Lori: Why?

( Charles wimmers after hitting a trash can suddenly.)

Lori: What the?

Miss Fanny: I told you not to look back. Ugh.

(Lori was about to leave, but her family said their last goodbyes and farewells to her, until Lisa's friend Darcy said to Lori.)

Darcy: Bye Lori.

Lori: Bye Darcy. "sighs"

(Lori now leaves Royal Woods.)

Rita: Don't forget Lori, we love you.

(The Loud Family was now quieter thanks to Lori's absence. Speaking of Lori, she now was on her plane went to her new home with her new family.)

Lori: Goodbye Royal Woods.

Bobby: Goodbye Babe. Don't forget, I'm coming to visit.

(Bobby waves to Lori, and now he fades away, and now we see Lori looking at the window, where she spotted some cool looking clouds that looked like her family.)

Lori: Wow. Look at the clouds, Phoneie. Isn't flying wonderful? Makes me feel like a bird. (giggles for a little bit.) LaLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA. (her singing caused the passengers in front of her to get annoyed. So Lori stopped and looked at the window again.)

(And montage music plays as the plane leaves Royal Woods in Michigan, and was now arriving at Oceanview, Illinois.)

Lori: Hey Phoneie, we're landing in our new home. Oceanview, Illinois. Boy, in a couple of minutes, we're gonna meet our new teenage family, the Lewds.

Airport Person: Ladies Gentlemen, good afternoon. The Royal Woods, Michigan flight 1138 is now arriving at Gate 2.

Lewds: Which gate did she say? Oh I don't know.

Atir: Oh look. Is that a girl?

Nnyl Sr: No. It's a plane.

Nlocnil: Maybe this is the wrong airport.

Nnyl Jr.: But how can an airport be wrong?

Nnyl Sr: I think we should go to the snack bar.

Lori: Gee.

Nnyl Jr.: Oh, I want a lewd dog Dad.

Nlocnil: Yeah, a lewd dog.

Atir: Oh, I hate to see her being lost. She's only 17 years old.

Lori: Oh, oh sorry, sorry.

Nnyl Sr: Excuse me, was there a 17 year old girl on this plane?

Lori: Well, only me.

Atir: Oh, too bad. Maybe she'll be on the next plane.

Lori: Say, you must be the Lewds.

Lewds: Yeah.

Nnyl Sr: I'm Nnyl Sr. Lewd.

Atir: I'm Atir Lewd.

Nlocnil: I'm Nlocnil.

Nnyl Jr.: And I'm Nnyl Jr. Who are you?

Lori: Why, I'm Lori Loud!

Lewds: What???!!

Nnyl Sr: No, you're not. You're Irol Lewd.

Lewds: Yeah.

Lori: Irol Lewd????!!!!!! "sighs".

"Next scene shows us the Lewds riding in their van that looked like Vanzilla home."

Atir: Look, Irol, this is our street Teeny Row.

Nlocnil: Where are we going? Where are you taking me? Is this the airport?

"Then, the Lewds parked in their driveway."

Nnyl Jr.: Here we are.

Nnyl Sr.: Well, we made it. I told you I could find it.

Atir: Find what dear?

Nnyl Sr: I… can't remember.

Nlocnil: I'm so proud of you, Dad.

Nnyl Sr: Oh, thanks son. Oh, it's great to be here. You have to come home before you can leave.

"Lori looked up at the top of the house, which looked like the Loud House, but it was doubled the size. Lori's eyes were wide open at what she saw."

Atir: Don't be shy, Irol.

"The Lewds walked to their door, they opened it Nnyl Jr. fell down to the floor. And everyone was laughing, sans Lori."

Nnyl Sr: What do you mean you want to go? I just got here.

Lori: Gee whiz.

(Meanwhile, back in Royal Woods, Bobby was in Lori Leni's room protecting all of Lori's things.)

Bobby: (snickered) Babe would be so proud of me. I've watched her things all week nothing had moved. (snickered again and then he heard Charles pouting looked outside. There he saw all of the Louds, sans Lori, all droopy and sad now that Lori's gone.

Lincoln: It's ok Charles. Yeah, I know. We all missed Lori too.

"When Rita checked the mail, boy was she in for a surprise. She got a letter from Lori."

Rita: Oh, hey look everybody. A letter from Lori.

"Everyone was excited about those news. They all wanted Rita to open the letter she did. And she started reading the letter."

Rita: Ah, she starts, "Dear family, here I am in my new home. It sures look a lot different than my room in the Loud House. The Lewds are a nice family. They lived in a house that looked like ours, but twice the size. They spent a lot of time there doing stuff I do. They sometimes get bored of it, but they loved to do it.

Lori: Gee, this is starting to get boring.

Rita: The Lewds have lots of great things here like a lawnmower you can ride on.

"Nnyl Sr. starts the lawnmower, and it was on the run."

Rita: I'm not sure if they know how to use it right, but nobody's perfect. The Lewds like to stay in shape sometimes. Every morning, they do their exercises.

TV person: I want you to get up on the floor start jogging in place. Left Right. Yeah.

Nnyl Jr: Look, Mom. Look at me, Mom.

Nnyl Sr: I'm getting tried. I'm getting tired.

TV person: Start pressing it on. (whooo)

Nnyl Sr: I need a rest.

TV person: 4 more, c'mon. 3 more, get tough. 2 more cross your hands feet, yeah.

Rita: Sometimes, after a hard workout, we take a dip in the pool. Now that's fun.

The Lewds: Aaaaahhhh!!!!!! (ran away of the lawnmower)

Rita: Well, it's time to go to sleep now.

Nnyl Sr Atir walked in Lori's new room and said.

Nnyl Sr: Well, uh goodnight.

Lori put up her kissing lips only got a pat on her back from Nnyl Sr.

"Then, Nnyl Sr Atir exited Lori's new room.

Rita: So, that's my new home.

Lori: Night.

Rita: I should be happy here. What's wrong with me?

"Everyone was getting worried right now."

Rita: Love, Irol Lewd?

"Everyone was getting really worried and then started saying "Irol Lewd?"

Rita: "Lori Loud to you."

"Then, we see Bobby again really worried also."

Bobby: Oh dear, sounds like Babe needs me. Ah, I know. I'll write her a postcard ask if it's ok to come visit now.

(Meanwhile, back with the Lewds, they were all texting to themselves, while Lori, Nlocnil Nnyl Jr were texting a game.

Lori: "texting" Hey, I've literally got a great idea. Let's play Make-believe. I'll be Snow White.

Nlocnil: "texting" But you're now Snow White.

Nnyl Jr: You're wearing a blue tank top.

Nlocnil: "texting" Yeah.

Lori: And you could be the Seven Dwarves.

Nlocnil: But we're not Dwarves.

Nnyl Jr: We're teens.

Nlocnil/Nnyl Jr: "laughing"

Lori: I said, we could just make-believe. You know, pretend, uh, use your imagination.

Nlocnil: Oh, ok. I'll pretend I'm Nlocnil.

Nnyl Jr: And I'll pretend I'm Nnyl Jr.

Nlocnil: Boy, this is fun.

"Suddenly, the doorbell rang."

Nlocnil: Get the door, Nnyl.

Nnyl Jr: No way.

"Nlocnil Nnyl were arguing who should get the door until Lori snapped."

Lori: Nevermind, I'll get it.

"Lori went to the door to find the mailman with a large postcard."

Lori: Oh hi Mr. Postman.

Postman: Postcard for Mrs. Lori Loud.

Lori: Lori Loud? Hey, that's me. Boy, I wonder who it's from.

Postman: I don't know, but uh, I hope he ain't sending you any packages.

Lori: Oh yeah, (giggles) Bye.

"When she went inside, she read her card."

Lori: Let's see. It says, "Dear Babe," That's me. (giggles) It goes on, "I am ready to come visit. Your boyfriend, Bobby Santiago." Oh, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. (giggles)

Nnyl Sr.: Whose this Mr. Sanite? Sanitage?

Lori: Santiago?

Nnyl Sr: Yeah.

Lori: Oh well, he's my boyfriend.

Atir: Awww. What kind of a Loud is he?

Lori: Ha. He's not a Loud. He's a Santiago.

Lewds: "laughs"

Nnyl Sr: But your boyfriend should be a Loud.

Lori: Why?

Atir: Because you're a Loud. Isn't that right, Nnyl?

Nnyl Sr: That's right, Atir. And you should be with your own kind, teens!

Atir: You'll find lots of teens your own age.

Nnyl Sr: And make some new boyfriends. Now, let's go to our rooms and text?

Nnyl Jr: Yay.

Lori: But I don't wanna text now. I want Bobby to come and visit. And if he can't come and visit, then I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home.

Atir: But you are home. (laughs then walks to her room.)

(Later that night, Lori decided to head back to Royal Woods because she had enough. So, she packed her things headed out quietly to make sure that the Lewds wouldn't hear her. When the coast was clear, she ran back home.)

Meanwhile, back at Royal Woods, Bobby Ronnie Anne were spending the night in the Loud House were sleeping now. But with the Louds, they were doing their thing while watching the news.

Newsperson: According to all applications to all of the sponsors in the world, they're just all fine. And now, the weather, it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood. A beautiful day for a neighbor. Would you be mine?

"Leni giggles at the joke."

"Luan pouted about the joke."

Newsperson: This, this news just in. Currently, a 17-year old runaway. The runaway is a 17 year old teenage girl who answers to the name Lori Loud.

Leni: Did you like say Lori Loud?

Newsperson: That's right. Lori Loud.

Leni: Wha?

Newspaper: She left her room in Oceanview, Illinois last night. And reportingly heading east for a place called the Lewd House.

Leni: "The Lewd House"

OC: Loud, Loud.

Newsperson: The Loud House. Sorry.

Leni: Oh.

Newsperson: Here now to report on this story is SpongeBob SquarePants.

Spongebob: Ok, so get this. Why can't a seastar go to outer space? Because it's a star. Get it? (laughs)

OC: SpongeBob, you're on.

SpongeBob: Oh, "ahem." Oh, uh, hi ho, SpongeBob SquarePants here, with a water helmet here in Oceanview, Illinois with the thank you note that Lori Loud left saying she was running back to the Loud House.

"While SpongeBob reads the note, the camera heads to Luna Luan's room with Luna Luan watching the news also.

SpongeBob: The note reads, "Dear Lewds, you are a really nice family. Thanks for everything, but I'm walking back to the Loud House. I should be there in 3 hours, since it took 2 hours to fly here. So if anyone calls, you know how to reach me. Love, Lori Loud." And here is the family that she left. Uh, the Lewds.

Nlocnil: What?

Nnyl Sr: Are we on television?

SpongeBob: Uh, well, yes you are.

Nlocnil: I never thought I'd make it.

Atir: Let's go inside and watch.

SpongeBob: Uh, uh, now who'd want to run away from a family like that? Uh, uh, they currently look very worried.

In Lynn Lucy's room, we see Lucy holding her Edwin statue while watching the news on her black and white TV.

Lucy: Huh.

SpongeBob: Uh, Lewds, careful there. Uh, watch it. Well, there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the Lewds. And uh, they currently are.

Lucy: Edwin, we should convince the family to have a crossover episode with that sponge.

SpongeBob: To complete the picture, let's have a few words with Miss Fanny of the Teen Friends. Excuse me, Miss Fanny, uh, you sent Lori to the lewds didn't you?

Miss Fanny: Yes. I found her a lovely home.

At some carnival, we see two men named Sid Sam who were watching the news too.

SpongeBob: Uh, Uh. And why was that?

Miss Fanny: Because she belongs with her own kind.

SpongeBob: And what kind is that?

Miss Fanny: Teens.

SpongeBob: Yes, well, uh, why do you supposed she ran away from home?

Miss Fanny: I can't imagine--

Sam: Quiet!

SpongeBob: Uh huh.

Miss Fanny: Such a lovely home, such a lovely family.

SpongeBob: Uh huh.

Miss Fanny: We, at the Teen Friends, take such pride finding the right home for the homeless teenling.

SpongeBob: And uh, maybe uh, she didn't like it here or something?

Miss Fanny: Impossible.

SpongeBob: Hmm. Well, uh, what are you going to do about it, Miss Fanny?

Miss Fanny: I'm going to find Lori wherever she is. And bring her back to the Lewds. (rides away in her van.)

SpongeBob: Well, you heard it right here folks. (coughs) This has been SpongeBob SquarePants speaking to you from Oceanview, Illinois. So, now back to you guys.

(We now see Lori somewhere in Illinois.)

Lori: Ok Phoneie old buddy. I hate to do this but, we gotta split up. Keep her off track. Don't worry, I'm sending you phone mail. (puts her phone in the mailbox.) See you in the Loud House. (looked both ways and started walking.)

(But Miss Fanny was right in the camera after Lori left.)

Miss Fanny: Uhhhh.

(Kept looking for Lori.)

(Meanwhile, The Louds, Clyde Ronnie Anne, sans Bobby, were gathered together in the living room getting ready for a meeting.)

Rita: Clyde, it's going to be alright.

Clyde: Oh Rita, I'm so worried about Lori.

Rita: Well, don't.

Clyde: But she's out there all alone Miss Fanny would get her.

Rita: Not if we find her first, and believe me Clyde, we will. Won't we?

All: YEAH!!!

Lincoln: Alright, listen everybody. Here's the plan. We're here. And Lori is here, heading towards the Loud House. We hope.

Rita: Ok.

Lincoln: Dad, you're going to take Vanzilla. On this route here.

Lynn Sr: You got it, son.

Lincoln: And Lily, you can go with Dad.

Rita: Boy, I better work on that car.

Lincoln: Lana, Lola's pink car will take Route 12. And Mom, you better stick with Lana.

Rita: Alright.

Lana: Sweet, you me, Ma.

Clyde: Who am I with?

Lincoln: And Lucy's black car will take this route here. Now you should meet up with Lori right around Toadstool.

Lana: Toadstool?

Lincoln: If you get there and you haven't find her, phone here. Any questions?

Lana: Yes, I have a question.

Lincoln: What is it, Lana?

Lana: Uh, what is the capital of South Dakota?

All: "groans".

Lincoln: "sigh" Lana, if you don't want to go on this trip, you don't have to.

Lana: Are you kidding? I love wild girl chases (puts on her red cap) Let's find some gum in the trash.

Rita: No. Let's all find…

All: LORI!!! Yeah!!!

(From outside, we see some of the Louds heading out to find Lori.)

Lucy: Oh Edwin, I can't wait to find our oldest sister.

Lynn Sr: Bye. Jr, will you stop punching the headcap?

Lynn: Ah c'mon, I'm just active.

Lisa: But sporty sibling, we haven't ever made it to out destination yet.

Lynn: That's fine. I'll just kick the headcap then.

Lily: POO-POO!

Lana: Well, I think we're ready to go. I got Giggles to honk her horn because I sorta broke Lola's horn. So now, it's time to see some car fixing mud dancing in America.

Rita: No it's not. Now's the time to find your sister, remember?

Clyde: Yeah.

Lana: Party pooper.

(Everyone was now heading out to find Lori, but some of the other sisters had other ideas.)

Leni: Ah ha. This is a job for Super-- AAAHHHH. Oh. My cape got stuck. I'll take a taxi.

Luan: We're coming Lori, We're coming Lor--.

Luna: Luan, are you sure you know how to fly a plane?

Luan: Trust me, Luna.

Luna: Ok, I don't know about this.

Lincoln: Well, they're off. Think they're going to find Lori, Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: I hope so.

Lincoln: Me too.

Ronnie Anne: I wonder where Lori is now.

(Speaking of Lori, we now see her walking on a road.)

Lori: Lalalalalalalalalalalala. (Tired) Lalalalalalalalalala.

(Really tired) lalalalalalala.

(Lori now is walking until she noticed a turkey company and decided to go in it.)

Lori: Hi.

(A truck driver was carrying a crate of turkeys was taking it to his truck until he noticed Lori.)

Lori: Hey fellas. Can you give me a lift. Talk to who? (notices the driver.) Oh. Hey you, you must be the driver.

Driver: Well, what can I do for you, young lady?

Lori: Um, do you like literally have room for one more?

Driver: I don't take any riders. This here is a turkey truck.

Lori: Oh, well, but-- but, my sister Lana sometimes says that I'm a turkey every Thanksgiving.

Driver: Well, I guess I can't argue with that. Hop in.

"Lori gasps".

"Now, the driver and Lori are driving along the road."

Driver: So, you are the girl on the run, huh?

Lori: Oh yeah. And I can't literally wait to get back to my real home in the Loud House. I figured that I could get back there in about 3 hours.

Driver: 3 hours? No no no. More like 3 weeks buddy.

Lori: 3 Weeks???!!! Oh no, now I'll never get home.

Driver: Sure you will. You just gotta keep going. Pick up your feet follow your nose.

Lori: Oh, I don't know.

Driver: Listen to me, sweetie. "singing" I found out a long time ago. You gotta learn to say yes when life says no. No trail on the bad times once they've pass. That time of thinking gets you nowhere fast. Cause they're ain't no mountain you can't climb. If you hang on tight. And just think of your mind. Once you set your heart to moving on. Girl, they're ain't no road too long.

(Now, we see the passengers in Vanzilla singing the song.)

Lynn Sr: Don't look back, don't you turn around.

Lisa: Just keep your eye on where you bound.

Lynn Sr/Lisa: And you're bound to get from here to there. Cause the dream can take you anywhere.

Lynn: Oh, take me to the gym.

Leni: Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb. If you hang on tight, and just make up your mind.

Lucy: And once you set your heart to moving on.

Hup hup, then there is no road too long. And you can count some telephone poles. 1 telephone pole. 2 telephone poles. 3 telephone poles. 4 telephone poles.

Rita: Lana, this isn't Route 12.

Lana: Picky, picky.

Clyde: Oh no.

Rita: Woah woah.

Lana: I never promised you a rose garden.

(Now we see Luna Luan flying their plane.)

Luan: Oh, we're gonna find her alright Luna.

Luna: Yeah.

Luan: Hey, do you remember what color her tank top is?

Luna: What?

Luan: It's light blue.

(That reminded Luna of her girlfriend Sam.)

Luna: LUAN!

Luan: (laughs)

"The plane flies we see the truck driver Lori again."

Lori: (singing) Cause they're ain't no mountain you can climb. If you hang on tight, and just make up your mind. And once you set your heart to moving on, yeah, they're ain't no road too long.

Driver: Ain't no mountain you can't climb.

Lori: That's right.

Driver: If you hang on tight just make up your mind.

Lori: Uh huh.

Driver: Once you set your heart to moving on.

Lori: Sing it.

Driver: There ain't no road too long. There ain't no road too long.

Lori: There ain't no road too long.

Driver: No, there ain't no road too long.

(Lori the driver smiled.)

Lori: You're right. If I just keep on going, everything will turn out fine.

(We now see Sam looking at the newspaper section at said "Lori Loud skips home." He then goes to his hated fun-fair next to his partner Sid.

Sam: That teenage girl is still on the land. You know Sid, people would pay money to see that girl.

Sid: Nah, "laughs" I wouldn't pay to see no girl.

Sam: No, no, no. People would pay us to see that girl. Us, us, us.

Kid: Hey! Hey, let me down.

Sid: Wanna get down? It'll cause you another nickel. It's 10 cents for the round trip kid.

Kid: 10 cents? What a ripoff.

"He throws a nickel to Sid's hand. And he lets the kid down. But Sam was feeling hungry. So he stole an apple from that kid's lunchbox."

Kid: You stole my apple.

Sam: Is that so?

Kid: That's my apple.

Sam: Well, this ain't your day is it kid? Here. Now get out of here scram.

Sam/Sid: "laughs".

Sid: A big fat nickel.

Sam: Yeah. But if we catch that girl, those nickels would be dollars. Think of it. The big time.

Sid: Yeah, but how are we going to catch that girl?

Sam: I don't know. I just may have to use my brain.

"Meanwhile, back with Lori."

Lori: Thanks a lot.

Driver: Hey good luck.

Lori: Thank you.

Driver: Hey, don't worry. You're going to get home just fine.

Lori: Ok. Bye. Now, how do I get back to the Loud House? Let's see. No. Not that way. Uh, "notices a No through road sign". Ah, "No through road." That must be it. Well, they're ain't no road too long. No, there ain't no road too long. Nuh uh. They're ain't too long. They ain't too long, don't worry. No road too long.

"Few minutes pass."

Lori: "tiredly" Ain't no road too long. Oh. "No through road" is surely long. "hears a rooster crows" A rooster? I heard a rooster. I love roosters. "walks to a farm like home." Maybe they'll invite me to dinner.

"Lori is now in the rooster shed while 2 kids were looking at her strangely." Lori then looked at them strangely also."

Floyd: You're the biggest rooster I've ever seen.

Lori: Oh. I'm literally not a rooster actually. I'm a girl on the run.

Ruthie: Oh yeah. She's the one on TV who ran away.

Lori: Oh, I didn't ran away. I'm going back to my real home in Royal Woods. "yawning" where I belong.

Ruthie: Are you tried?

Lori: Well, maybe a little. I sure wish I had a place to sleep.

Ruthie: Have you ever slept in a barn?

"Lori looked at the barn behind her. And later that night, Floyd Ruthie were fixing up a bed made out of straw for Lori. Lori thought that it was interesting."

Lori: Hey, not bad.

Ruthie: Would you stay hang out with us tomorrow?

Lori: Well, yeah. You know, I've haven't hanged out with anyone for a whole week. Ok, but maybe just for a little while.

Floyd Ruthie's Mom: Ruthie! Floyd!

Lori: Uh oh.

Ruthie: We better go.

Lori: Hey well, thanks for the great bed.

(Floyd was still working on the bed, but Ruthie reminded Floyd that it was time to go.)

Ruthie: C'mon.

(Floyd dusted himself)

Floyd: Goodnight.

Lori: Goodnight Floyd.

Ruthie: Ok Floyd. Time to go. "to Lori" See you in the morning.

Lori: Goodnight Ruthie. "sigh"

"Lori looked outside looking at a star and was starting to feel homesick was now beginning to start singing."

Lori: One little star, all alone in the sky. Do you ever get lonely? As the twilight drifts by?

"We now see Lynn Sr, Lisa, Lynn Lily next to a pond with a fire set up for them."

Lisa: One little star, in the darkling blue, do you long for another? Just the way that I do?

"Now, we see that we're back in the Loud House with Lincoln saying goodnight to Charles."

Lincoln: Goodnight Charles.

"Now, the camera heads to Lori Leni's room where Bobby was next to the window singing also.

Bobby: Skies begin to fill. Darkness ends the day. Someone who I love is far away.

"We're back with Lisa singing."

Lisa: One little star, reaching far through the night. Do you shine on my someone? Are we sharing your light? Oh, one little star, shine on us both tonight.

"Now, we're back with Lori."

Lori: Gee, I wish Carol was here we make some selfies with each other Bobby was here we'd be together. I wonder what they're doing tonight.

"But now, Lori starts singing with Lisa Bobby.

Lori: One little star…

Lisa/Bobby: One little star.

Lori: Reaching far through the night.

Lisa/Bobby: Reaching far through the night.

Lori: Would you shine on my someone?

Lisa/Bobby: Shine on my someone.

Lori: So we're sharing your light.

Bobby: Ah.

Lisa: Share your light.

All: Oh, one little star, shine on us all tonight.

"Lisa Bobby now fade away. And Lori starts to fall asleep. And the star goes up in the air. Meanwhile, we see Lana, Rita, Clyde Giggles at a restaurant that was suitable for Lana."

Rita: "Messy Eats, Drop-Inn." Sweetheart, I'm so hungry. Let's go someplace else.

Lana: No way. We had lunch at Denny's, now it's my turn.

Rita: Oh, alright. At least we can use the phone and call home. C'mon kids.

Clyde: No thanks. I've had enough kid food to last me a live time.

Lana: Hey Clyde. You're missing an unforgettable dining experience.

"The dining was ok, but not that much. It was pretty messy with trash all over the walls and some of the tables were nearly broken."

Customer #1: Hey waitress, there's no fly in my soup.

Waitress: It's coming.

Customer #2: Hey, I need a glass.

Waitress: Broken or dirty?

Customer #3: Waitress.

Waitress: About time.

Chef: Here's my masterpiece.

Waitress: It's beautiful. Just beautiful.

Customer #4: Hey, give me back that syrup back.

Waitress: Get lost!

Rita: Operator!

Waitress: 2 babies in mud.

Rita: Operator! Operate--

(The phone wire was disconnected, so Rita hung up the phone.)

Customer #5: Hey waitress, I ordered this Jell-O medium rare. This is well-done.

Waitress: Here you go. A stack of spaghetti with maple syrup.

Customer #6: It's terrible. I love it.

Lana: Hey, look at this real kids dining. Meatloaf with marshmallow sauce. Candied clams with French dressing. Mmm.

Rita: Cream of garlic soup with mayor cherry cherries? There's nothing here I can eat.

Waitress: Name your poison. Tonight's specials are roast beef with butterscotch anchovies.

Customer #5: Waitress, what about my Jell-O?

Waitress: KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!!! Ham with donuts, oatmeal sauce and--

Rita: Stop.

Waitress: And tossed salad.

Rita: Tossed salad? That sounds safe. Uh, you sure that they're nothing in it like candied clams or anything like that?

Waitress: What are you, a wacko? Of course not.

Rita: Good, I'll have the tossed salad.

Lana: Hey, better make that two.

Waitress: TWO TOSSED SALADS!!

"The salad launched at Rita."

Chef: Number 2, coming right up.

"It launched at the waitress. Everyone was laughing at that and they all wanted some salad by saying "That was good, I want some.", "I want some too." or "I was first." And also, "Me too, yeah, give me some too."

Chef: Salad for everybody.

"Now, at this point, there was now a food fight with salad. Rita wanted it to stop, but everyone ignored her and kept having the war going."

"Lana dunked under the table and chuckled."

"Meanwhile, Clyde Giggles were outside looking at the food war."

Clyde: Gee, maybe we made a mistake. That salad looks great.

OC: WHERE'S MY JELLO??!!

"The next morning, back at the barn, we see Lori still sleeping from the long day she had last night. But while she was sleeping, she heard some water dropping until she woke up seeing Ruthie Floyd with a watering well"

Ruthie: Good Morning. Good Morning.

"Lori looked at them and decided to see what they were doing".

Lori: Gee, I never knew water came out of the ground.

Ruthie: Here. Try it.

Lori: Oh. Like this?

"Music played as Lori used the watering well"

Lori: "giggled" That's funny.

"Music plays again".

Lori: Hey, what's going on here?

Ruthie: Ha. Here. It's easy.

Lori: Oh.

"Music plays as the three started singing".

Lori: "The sun is in the sky and clouds are rolling by and today is gonna be one wonderful day."

Ruthie: "Hand in hand together."

Lori: "We'll be friends forever."

Ruthie: "Sharing all the good times."

Lori: "Happy and free."

Ruthie: "It's gonna be some…"

All: "Easy Goin'… We'll laugh our cares away. On this easy goin'… Easy goin' day."

Lori: We're never in a hurry. Got no time to worry. We'll take it nice and easy singing a song".

Ruthie: There's never any trouble.

Lori: We're floating like a bubble.

Ruthie: La la la la la la.

Lori: Lighter than air.

Ruthie: Why should we care? We're…

All: Easy Goin'... We'll laugh our cares away. On this easy goin'... Easy Goin' Day.

"Things were great at the farm, but meanwhile, we spot Miss Fanny in her truck driving when she spotted a piece of Lori's hair. Then, she drove to the path that Lori went yesterday."

All: Easy goin'... We'll laugh our cares away. On this easy goin'... Easy Goin' Day.

"Everyone walked on the road, until they heard a honk of a truck when they turned around and saw a red truck."

Lori: Oh, look it's a-- why-- "opened her eyes wide" IT'S MISS FANNY!

Miss Fanny: Oh.

Lori: What do I do?

Ruthie: Hide.

Lori: Hide where?

Ruthie: The hayfield.

Lori: The hayfield. Yes.

Ruthie: Run!

Lori: Hey wait.

Ruthie/Floyd: Bye.

Lori: Bye-bye. Oh, oh dear. Oh. Oh.

"Miss Fanny arrived and looked to the left and right. And then looked at the 2 kids."

Miss Fanny: Where did that teenage girl go?

Ruthie: I don't know.

Floyd: I don't know.

Miss Fanny: "groans". All right, where are you? Ah. Oh. Ha. "walks to the left, then though that something was moving. She turned around and just saw some hay. She looked forward again and back again. And saw nothing. She kept walking to find Lori."

"Lori was in a haystack and continued her trip home." Meanwhile, we see Sam Sid riding in their truck trying to catch Lori."

Sid: Sam, I've been holding this net for an hour. You take it.

Sam: How am I supposed to hold that net when I'm driving?

Sid: I'll drive.

Sam: No way Jose. The last time you drived, you hitted that watermelon cart right off the road. There were watermelons everywhere.

Sid: Yeah, they were good.

Sam: I had to buy those watermelons.

Sid: They were still good. "looked at the window" Oh look, a haystack.

"What they didn't know was that Lori was underneath that haystack"

Sam: We're not looking for haystacks, you chowderhead. Now, keep your eyes peeled. Lori's got to be around here somewhere.

"The truck kept going and Lori, in the haystack, was behind it walking."

"Then, we see Lori in some kind of maze with grain in it with Lori being lost."

Lori: Gee, still no sign of The Loud House. Nothing but, ambers waves of grain. I think I'm literally lost. What do I do? I wished Bobby was here. Then, I'd be lost with my boyfriend.

"Then, an imaginary version of Bobby appeared."

Fake Bobby: Oh, hello babe.

Lori: Boo-Boo Bear? Oh, I thought I'd never see you again. I can hardly see you now.

Bobby: Well, that's because you're imagining me babe.

Lori: Oh. Well, it's so good to almost see you. "blushing" I suppose a kiss is out of the question of you being imaginary right now.

Bobby: Well, you can imagine we're kissing babe.

Lori: That's right. How brilliant. Here it comes.

"Lori putted her kissing lips on and was about to kiss the imaginary Bobby, but he was in thin air. So, she tried again, but it didn't work."

Lori: Oh, I'm afraid this isn't working, Boo-Boo Bear. For kissing, you need the real thing.

Bobby: Oh. Don't worry, babe. We can kiss for real when you get back to Royal Woods.

Lori: IF I ever get back to Royal Woods. But I will.

Bobby: Uh oh.

Lori: Boo-Boo Bear? Boo-Boo Bear!

Bobby: I guess I got to go now babe. Uh, bye-bye.

Lori: "starting to cry." Boo-Boo Bear? Boo-Boo Bear, please don't leave me. "noticed something flying in the distance" What's that?

"Something was flying and zoomed in the sky."

Lori: Gee, could that be Miss Fanny?

Luna: Luan, I see her!

Luan: See who, Luna?

Luna: Uh, see that light blue spot down there? It's Lori.

Luan: Oh yeah. It looks like a light blue spot alright.

Luna: Dude, do something so she knows we're here.

Luan: Ok, hang on, Luna.

Luna: Huh? AAAAHHHHH!!!! LUAN!!!!!

"Luan drove the plane straight to Lori"

"But with Lori, she saw the plane flying to her and she ran away from the plane, but she thankfully, fell down on the ground looking at the plane turning upside down."

Luna: Dude, what are you doing? We're gonna fall! LUAN!

Luan: I'm just trying to get her attention. Ain't this fun? Lalalaladadadadallaladedededee.

Luna: Luan, this is no time for singing.

Luan: Oh c'mon Luna.

"Music plays while Luan sings."

Luan "Come fly with me in an upside down world, there's so many strange things to see. "laughs" There's upside down people who walk down the street with upside down shoes on their upside down feet in an upside down world."

Luna: Luan!

Luan: "In an upside down world."

Luna: Oh dude, I don't feel too good. "her face turned green about to barf."

Luan: Wheee. "It's fun to be in an upside down world. There's fish that fall out of the sea."

Luna: Oh no.

Luan: There's upside down clocks that make everyone late with upside down food that won't stay on your plate. In an upside down world. "laughs." "In an upside down world."

Luna: AAAAHHHH! NOOO! MY MUSICAL INSTRUMENTS!!

Luan: Hey listen. I've got an idea, Luna. How would you like to take over the controls?

Luna: No, no.

Luan: Sure, Luna. It's really easy.

Luna: No dude. Never in a million years.

Luan: Hey listen, I'm gonna trade places with you.

Luna: What? No don't, Luan!

"Meanwhile, with Lori, Luna's instruments fell on Lori's head."

Lori: Ow. A musical storm?

Luna: "There's upside down everything all over town. Sure, it looks so funny when I got to frown, cause a frown is a smile when you turn upside down. In an upside down, whatside down, whoopside down, whatside down, upside down world!" "laughs" Luan, don't stop. This is fun. Ha ha.

Luan: Well, there's no time for fun now. We got to find Lori.

Luna: Oh. "turns the plane rightside up".

Luan: Oh no. I'm afraid you lost her, Luna.

Luna: I LOST HER???!!!

Luan: Yeah. While you were singing, Luna.

Luna: But you were singing too. Oh Luan, why wouldn't you tell me? You always do that to me.

Luan: No Luna. I… Why don't you turn the plane around? Could you turn the plane around?

Luna: You drive it. I don't know how to.

Luan: It's that stick in front of you.

Luna: You come over here.

"Meanwhile, we see Leni flying tiredly."

Leni: Ugh, my body is like tired from all of this flying. Huh. LORI, WHERE ARE YOU? "noticed something ahead." Wait, I see a, a little something over there. Lori, I am coming.

"Meanwhile, we see the Vanzilla folks still driving."

Lynn Jr: Hi-ya! "karate chops the seat"

Lynn Sr: Jr, if you have to be hyper, go chop Lisa's seat.

Lynn Jr: Aw, sweet. Thanks, Dad.

Lisa: Father!

Lynn Sr: "hears a weird noise." What is that?

Lynn Jr: What?

Leni: Super Leni to the rescue! "flies to Vanzilla".

Lisa: Father! Do something! What's happening?

Lynn Sr: I don't know.

Lynn Jr: What? "looks out the window and sees Leni coming their way."

Leni: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE!

Lisa: Look out!

Leni: Aaaahhhh! "lands in Vanzilla." Uuhh. Lori, Lori, I found you. Lori. Ha ha. Lor-- This isn't Lori, you are impasters.

Lynn Sr: Leni.

Lisa: Leni?

Leni: Super Leni please. When's lunch? Ha ha ha.

"Meanwhile, we see Lori walking on the road again. Then, we see the Sleaze Brothers spotting Lori."

Sam: 17 year old girl at 1 o'clock.

Sid: Is it that late already?

Sam: That's air force talk, you nerf. C'mon, let's bag that girl.

"They were both getting ready, but Lori looked at her feet while ducking."

Lori: My aching feet. "looked around" Well, I think I'll take a rest under that tree. "went to take a nap on the tree she was talking about."

"The Sleaze Brothers looked around and noticed that Lori was gone."

Sam: I can't believe it. She's gone. (to Sid) HOW COULD YOU MISS HER? SHE'S 17 YEARS OLD!

Sid: YOU WERE GOING TOO FAST!!

Sam: Don't shout at me.

Sid: You were going too fast.

Sam: We don't get mad. We just start all over. NOW LET'S GET GOING!!!

(Meanwhile, Lana, Rita, Clyde Giggles were at a broken car shop with cars that are broken.)

Rita: Lana, I told you to stop this car. Ok, that's it. Stop this car right now. We aren't anywhere near Toadstool.

Lana: Yeah, but this is where I want to be. Kid paradise. Look at it. It's like a work of art.

Clyde: It is different, Rita.

Rita: Lana, I want you to turn this car around and head for Toadstool.

Lana: Ahh, an angry face in a beautiful place. Heaven.

"Rita growls."

"Clyde got bored"

"Meanwhile, back in Royal Woods, Maria, Bobby Ronnie Anne's mom, was looking outside and then noticed something on the map with everyone's vehicles."

Maria: Hey, it looks like everyone is getting closer and closer to Toadstool.

"Ronnie Anne moved a magnet car next to Toadstool along the other ones."

"Meanwhile, everyone else was heading to Toadstool at last. But the Sleaze Brothers looked at the sign."

Clyde: Hey, you did it Lana.

Lana: Gee, I must've taken a wrong turn.

Sam: Toadstool. Sounds like a town full of suckers. Let's set up here.

Sid: What about the girl?

Sam: Don't worry about the girl. I got a feeling she's going to pop up right under our noses.

"Meanwhile, with Lori,"

Lori: Let's see. It says, "Welcome to Toadstool, the Mushroom city. "The Mushroom city?" Hmm. "Annual Tournament of a Mushrooms' Parade"

Oh boy, I love parades. And Miss Fanny will never find me there.

Miss Fanny: Poor little girl found at last.

Lori: Oh hi Miss Fanny. MISS FANNY! Oh no. '"hitted the sign with her nose" Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.

Miss Fanny: Lori, Lori, Lori! Get back here.

Lori: No.

Miss Fanny: UUGGHHH!

"Meanwhile, the people of Toadstool was getting ready for their tournament. But Lori was running away from Miss Fanny, that she didn't noticed that the parade was starting."

Lori: AAHHH!

"Meanwhile, we see Lucy in her car looking around until she spotted Lori."

Lucy: "gasp". LORI! LORI! "backs up."

"The parade was still going, and then Lisa looked up on the roof and spotted Lori also."

Lisa: There she is! Father, go back.

Leni: Woah.

"The parade was still going, but then Miss Fanny arrived looking for Lori."

Miss Fanny: Aha.

Lori: Woah! Excuse me. Oh, sorry. Let me out of here.

Miss Fanny: This is for your own good. "went back to her truck and drove away."

Lana: Oh great. I'm not in the mood for parades.

Clyde: Step on it, Lana. She's getting away.

Lana: Well, I wasn't watching. Which way?

Clyde: She went that way.

"Meanwhile, at the Sleaze Brothers' fair, Sid Sam were in their fair waiting for customers."

Sam: We've been open for 5 hours and no suckers had shown up yet. You must've done something wrong. What about them darts? Did you rig them?

Sid: Yeah. Oh, I put little weights on the tips of them. So, when they throw them, they go right to the ground.

Sam: Good. What about the invisible gorilla? Did you print out those disclaimers?

Sid: Yeah, I printed out a whole bunch of them, but what difference does it make? We got no customers. Sam, we're all washed up.

Sam: Hey, maybe not. Take a gance on that butterball.

Sid: It's the gir- gir- gir- gir-.

Lori: Hi.

Sam: I'll take care of it.

Lori: "sighs" Uh, say. Uh, there's a lady named Miss Fanny whose chasing me and uh, do you mind if I hide in your funfair?

Sam: Why no. Not at all. We have the perfect place to you to hide. Right here. In our hiding cage.

"The bros locked the cage."

Sam: You'll be safe here.

Sid: Yeah. Real safe.

Lori: Gee thanks.

Sam/Sid: "laughs"

Sam: Let's go.

Lori: "giggled" Oh gee, I sure am a lucky girl. Ha ha ha ha. Wheee. La la la la la.

"The bros imitated Lori's las. Then, they hid Lori in their new act place."

Meanwhile, everyone is driving along the road. But Lana's team noticed the fair that Lori is at.

Lana: Ugh. Great. First a parade, now a carnival.

Rita: Lana.

Lana: Why, it's enough to make a guy sick. I think we should just keep looking for Lori.

Rita: Then, step on it Lana. Or Miss Fanny will get her.

Clyde: Aaahhhh.

"Meanwhile, the bros are playing cards until Lori said".

Lori: Uh, psss. Hey boys. Uh, you can let me out now. Um. Is it safe now? Uh. Can I get out now?

Sam: What's the matter? Don't you like your strip pole?

Lori: My stri-- my--my--MY STRIP POLE???!!!

Bros: Hahahahhahaha.

Lori: Hey c'mon. Let me out of here. Hey, c'mon. I can't stay in here. You can't kidnap me. This is kid-napping.

Sid: Hey, I just thought of something. Everyone's looking for a 17 year old girl. She's hot.

Sam: Keep your shirt on.

Lori: I'll be really good.

Sam: I got an idea.

WARNING: 18 part.

Sid: Step right up ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. On the inside is our main attraction, the Bluegirl of Happiness.You've seen the invisible gorilla, now see the 17 year old Bluegirl of Happiness. She's-She's one of a kind. Yes, she's incredible. The Bluegirl of Happiness. She sings, she dances, she tells jokes. And be sure to catch her now, before her big European tour.

"Inside, we see everyone wanting to see Lori perform. Sad music was playing and the curtain was opened and revealed Lori in nothing but a two-piece bikini revealing her hard nipples and her hair had dyed blue that matched her bikini and was now about to sing about her missing her home."

Lori: "I'm a bluegirl, that's been dreaming of a rainbow I can follow to that old familiar place. I long to see… "got up and holded on the pole and moved her legs up the pole." friendly faces, a smile to greet me. Or just a simple "Hello, how are you?" Oh, without them, I'm so blue. There's only one thing that will do to make this headache end is to be back home again."

"Lori sighs"

Boy: She sure looks sad.

Girl: She sure does.

Lori: I'll never lose my dreams, even though this time it seems like I'm such a long way from any rainbows that might keep my dreams from fading. Well, no wonder I'm so blue. There's only one thing that will do to make this headache end. To be back home again. To be back home again. "Lori sobs hard hugs the pole. And the curtain closes.

End of 18 part

Meanwhile, Sam is counting his money while making a remake of Lori's song."

Sam: I'm a rich man. Getting richer. Here's my money. I will count it. I'm so happy. "whistles".

"Meanwhile, the 2 kids sneak over to the backstage to see Lori sleeping in her same outfit from last night while sobbing about missing her family, her home Bobby."

Kid #2: Are you real?

"Lori woke up sobbing from last night"

Kid #1: She must be real. She's crying. What's the matter?

Lori: "sobbing" Oh. Uh, I'm in big trouble, see? Uh, could you do me a favor? I can't get out of here. And I want to. So, could you call the loud house or somewhere in Royal Woods tell someone where I am?

Sam: "noticed the kids" Hey kids. Get away from the model. Get out of here. Scram. "barking like a dog". Haha haha. I'm a rich man. Getting richer.

"Meanwhile, the kids went to a telephone booth and call the operator."

Operator: Operator, may I help you?

Kid #2: Hello, Operator, can you tell me how to get to The Loud House?

"Meanwhile, with the Loud crew".

Lynn Sr: Jr, would you just relax?

Lynn Jr: But Dad, I'm too hyper.

Luan: And that's how Luna lost Lori.

Luna: I didn't do it.

Luan: You did too Luna. So anyway,

Lisa: Hey Lucy. What's happening?

Lucy: I'm fine.

Rita: Hi Lincoln.

Lincoln: Mom.

Rita: Well, nothing from Lori, I supposed huh?

Lincoln: Yeah, we located her.

Rita: What??!!!

Lincoln: She's somehow locked in a cage.

Rita: She's locked in a cage.

Lincoln: The kids saw him. Her hair's been dyed blue.

Rita: Her hair's blue.

Lincoln: At some kind of carnival, they said.

Rita: At a carnival.

Lisa: "gasp". That funfair.

Lily: Poo-Poo.

Lisa: We pasted that hours ago.

Rita: Well, that's what Lily said.

Lisa: Well, c'mon!

Rita: Uh, bye Lincoln. "hangs up".

Clyde: Well, how are we gonna get her if she's locked in a cage.

Rita: C'mon Clyde! "picked him up"

"Meanwhile, everyone was inside the funfair looking for Lori, sans Lana Giggles, who were taking a nap. But then, Luna Luan were at the Ferris wheel looking for Lori.

Luna: What do you see, Luan?

Luan: Your nose, Luna. "laughs"

Luna: Dude, get serious will ya? We're supposed to be looking for Lori!

Luan: Right.

"Meanwhile, inside the fair, the bros were taking naps for a while."

Sam: It's bunble. Bundled of a thousand. Mine. All mine. Of course you can see him. He's invisible.

Sid: No place like home. No place like home. No place like… Toto. Step into this cage.

"Meanwhile, the Loud crew founded Lori in her outfit from last night. Rita made her move to her daughter and woke Lori up in surprised."

Lori: Mom!

Rita: Shhhh.

Lori: Mom. How did you get here? How, how? How did you get here?

Rita: It's alright, sweetheart. We're going to get you out of here.

"Then, with Lynn, she noticed the box of sport balls."

Lynn: Shhh.

Lily: Poo-Poo? "Where are the keys?"

Lori: Uh, right there.

Lily: "turns around."

"Sam was holding the keys in his hand."

"Lily crawled over to Sam tried to collect the keys, but he had a strong grip. So, Lily used one of Sam's dollars to tickle his nose in order to collect the keys. And it worked."

"With Lynn, she got the box, but she fell down."

Lynn: Don't wake up. Don't wake up. Don't wake up. "grabbed a ball on Sid's head" Thank you.

Lori: Oh, uh, try that one. Try that one. That's the one. I have to know that's the one.

Lucy: 1, 1 key.

Clyde: Noooo!

Lucy: Oh. Sorry, sorry. "whispered" 1, 1 key.

"Leni notices everyone was using the keys to have Lori go free, but she had an idea."

Leni: This looks like a job for Super Leni. "went to change".

Lori: No, try that one.

Rita: Shh Lori.

Leni: Never fear, Super Leni is here. We do not need a key. With my superstrength, I will bend the bars and Lori will be free as a bird. So to speak. "tried to break the bars, but it didn't work. She kept trying, but she got too tired that she fainted."

"Sam woke up and noticed that the keys were missing. And he also noticed the Loud crew was setting Lori free."

Lori: I don't think that's the one. Nope. Uh, try the next one. Are you sure you have the right key?

Rita: Keep quiet.

Lori: Maybe he has another set of keys.

Rita: Geesh Lori please.

"Sid woke up and noticed this too."

Lori: Maybe it's a combination for a lock.

Rita: Shhh.

Sam: "whispers" Go.

"The bros got in their truck quietly while the crew were still finding the key."

Rita: Wind up your mouth.

Lori: Try that one, no. Try that one.

Lucy: 3. 3 more keys.

Clyde: Oh.

Lori: Wrong key.

Lucy: 2! 2 more keys.

Clyde: Ugghh.

"The bros got in the truck about to leave."

Lucy: 1 more key.

Lori: That's it.

"The bros were leaving now with Lori with them."

Lori: Mom!

Rita: Lori! Oh no, what are we going to do?

Lola: Daddy! Get in Vanzilla.

Lynn Sr: We got to catch that truck. C'mon Lola, let's go.

Rita: Clyde, you wake up Lana. Clyde!

Clyde: Oh, right Rita. Oh no.

Lori: "from the distance" Get me out of here.

Lynn Sr: Wait a minute. Sweetie, you drive.

Lola: Why me? I'm too young to drive.

Lynn Sr: I got an idea.

Lori: Someone help me.

Lynn Sr: Ok, let's follow that loud.

"And they were off."

Clyde: Lana, Lana, Lana, wake up. C'mon. C'mon Lana, wake up.

"Lynn Sr Lola were off to rescue Lori."

Lori: HELP! HELP! Help. Help.

"The doors open."

Lori: Woah. Hey the doors came open. Oh boy, hey fellas, these doors came op-- why am I telling them for?

"Vanzilla drives closer to the truck."

Lola: Daddy, look. There she is.

Lori: "notices something in the distance" Wait. Who's that coming?

Sam: Hey, anything following us?

Sid: Just a van with a hole in the roof no hood.

Sam: Fine. Keep your eye out for anything suspicious.

Lynn Sr: Ok, stay right behind the truck. And stay right with it.

Lola: Ok. Daddy, what are you doing? Are you nuts? Get back in here! Daddy!

Sam: You know Sid, i've been thinking. Our teenage stripper needs a new act.

Sid: Yeah. How about if we teach her to dance?

Sam: That's a great idea! We can teach her to breakdance. A 17 year old girl that can breakdance. We'll have a bundle. "laughs then beatboxes"

Lori: Hey Daddy! Dad, look. The doors are open.

Lynn Sr: I know. Now c'mon.

Lori: C'mon? "giggled" Dad, you know I can't fly.

Sam: "beatboxing"

Sid: Wait. I've got a better idea. How about we make her jump into a pool of water.

Lori: Jump?

Sam: Nah? She's chicken.

Lori: Uh, could we just ask them to stop the truck?

Lynn Sr: Don't worry. There's plenty of room.

Lori: C'mon Dad. Be serious.

Sid: Hula hoop.

Sam: No.

Lori: Dad, I'm not supposed to do this. Why, you should never jump from a moving truck. Why, I shouldn't even be standing up.

Lynn Sr: You have my permission. (Just this once) Now, c'mon.

Lori: Huh?

Lola: C'mon Lori. What are you doing?

Lori: "being scared" Huh. Uhh. Ok Daddy. Woah. Uhh. Woah.

Lynn Sr: You can do it. C'mon.

Lori: "jumps off the truck."

Lola: She did it. Whoo. Oh Lori. I knew you could do it.

"Lynn Sr Lola went to hug Lori tightly."

"Meanwhile, a kid a cop went following the bros for what they did in the past."

Sam: Say, what's that noise? "looks out the window" It's the cops!

Sid: Sam! The girl's gone. The girl's gone. Nooo.

Sam: Get a grip of yourself will ya? Just try to relax. Whatever you do, don't cry.

"They both pull over and the cop and kid came to the window."

Cop: Are these the 2 men?

Kid: "shaking his head yes."

Sam: Uh. What seems to be the trouble officer? What's the charge?

Cop: What about counterfeiting, extortion, fraud, impersonating a dentist, stealing an apple from a kid.

Sam: Oh. About that apple officer. I can explain that. We were just holding it for a friend.

Sid: Yeah. For a friend.

Cop: You can tell that to the judge.

Sid: "sobs". The judge.

Cop: Be a man.

Sid: But I don't want to be a man.

Sam: Shut up Sid. Shut up.

Sid: "sobs" Jail. Judge time.

"Meanwhile, in Royal Woods,"

Ronnie Anne: Lori is here.

Zach: Yeah. You're right. She'll be here soon. Look!

Lori: Hi everybody. Oh, I'm so happy to be back.

Becky: "on the phone" Hey everybody, Lori's back.

OC: Lori's back.

Lincoln: So, the others are on the way huh?

Rita: Well, not exactly.

Lincoln: What happened?

Rita: They had a little car trouble.

OC: Hey Lori, tell us about your trip.

Lori: Oh, I had an exciting time. I was on a farm, this big farm and there were 2 little kids and I was helping them do things. Then, suddenly I looked up and saw-- saw-- Miss Fanny!

Miss Fanny: Hello Lori. Perhaps the Lewds weren't perfect for you, but I happen to find you another teenage family.

Rita: She doesn't need another family.

OC: Noo.

Rita: She has one right here. And we all love her.

OC: Yeah.

Miss Fanny: But she's a teen. She'd be happier with her own kind.

Rita: Well, we're all happy here in Royal Woods. And we got all kinds. We got people.

OC: You tell her, Rita.

Rita: We got cows.

Gladys: Hmm. She's right about that.

Rita: And we got… We got Luna Luan.

Luna: Yeah. "chuckles"

Rita: We've got dogs.

Charles: "woof"

Rita: And birds.

Cliff: "tweet"

Rita: We got Mr. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse: Don't mention it, Loud.

Rita: And kids. We've got musicians. Why, we even got cool kids.

Zach: Ahhh. Keep us out of this.

OC: Yeah. That's right.

Miss Fanny: So, you have. And you're all happy?

All: Yeah!

Lori: Yes. Definitely.

Miss Fanny: Well, you did go to look for her, so that must mean you care and she does have a lot of friends, not teenage, but-- All right. Loud, from now on, Royal Woods is your home.

All: Yay!!!

Lori: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Thank you.

Miss Fanny: Well, I've done it again. Placed another strayed teen in a good home. Case dismissed. Hmm. Back to work.

Lori: Hmm. I wonder where Bobby is? Uh, would everybody excuse me for a few minutes? I've got something I should do. Excuse me, ok? See ya.

"Lori went in the Loud House went to her and Leni's room to find her boyfriend sleeping."

Lori: Boo-Boo Bear. "walks to her bed" Boo-Boo Bear?

Bobby: "wakes up" Oh, babe!

"The couple hugged."

Lori: Aw, Boo-Boo Bear. This time, you're real.

Bobby: Oh babe, uh, can I stop watching your things now?

Lori: "giggles" Oh Bobby Boo-Boo Bear.

Bobby: Oh babe.

Lori: Home at last.

"The couple hugged for a few minutes."

"Meanwhile, Mr. Grouse Rita were walking outside"

Mr. Grouse: Well, I hope there's nothing wrong with your van, Loud.

Rita: I hope not either. But you know, my daughter can fix it.

"Speaking of Vanzilla, Lynn Sr, Lincoln someone else pushed Vanzilla while Lola was on the roof with her princess poses, Leni was on the front seat Lynn was in the front of Vanzilla"

Rita: Lynn, what happened to Vanzilla?

Lynn Sr: Don't ask me. Ask her. "pointing to Lynn"

Lynn: Hi. "burps" Oh. Excuse me.

Rita: Well, Lana is not going to be pleased with this.

Lana: Once more around the block, Flip.

Flip: Whatever, kid.

Lana: Yeah. I got to find something in here to put in my trashy collection.

"Flip looked at some kid running down the street."

Lana: Flip, c'mon.

"So, Flip Lana kept going around the block. The Louds were back to the way they were, thanks to Lori coming back home. So the Louds lived happily ever after.

The End.

Lucy: Wait, wait, wait. Don't leave yet. My favorite part of the feature is starting. The credits. Oh, I love to count credits. Ha ha ha ha. 1 "Directed by". That's 1 credit. Ha ha ha ha. 1 "Written by". That's 2 credits. 1 "Produced by". That's 3 credits. 1 "Director of Photography". That's 4 credits. Ah. 1 "Art Director". That's 5 fabulous credits. 1 "Associate Productor". Somebody must associate with the productor. Ha ha ha ha. I love it. That's 6 credits. Ah. 1 "Supervising Film Editor". That's 7 superfizing credits." 1 "Music Score by". That's 8 credits. 1 "Music Supervised by". 9 credits. Ahh- 1 Chris Savino. Hi mom. That's 10. 10 fantastic credits and still counting. I love it. Ha haha haha.

"After the credits rolled, this happened"

Lucy: "climbing to the screen" Ahh "panting" That is 278 incredible, colossal credits. Whoa hahaha. I love motion pictures. Wonderful. Hahahahaha.

"Fades to black."


End file.
